Esophageal inflammation disorders are gaining increased recognition in both adults and children. One example is eosinophilic esophagitis (EE or EoE), which is an emerging, and fast-growing disorder characterized by high levels of eosinophils in the esophagus, as well as basal zone hyperplasia. EE (EoE) is thought to be provoked, in at least a subset of patients, by food allergies or airborne allergen exposure (1-5, 44). EE (EoE) diagnosis is often associated with other hypersensitivity disorders, including asthma, rhinitis, and other food and aeroallergen inhalant sensitivities (39-40). Diagnosis is often made, e.g., in young children and depends on the finding of 15 to 20 or more to 24 or more eosinophils per high power field (eos/hpf) within esophageal mucosal biopsies (6-12).
In parallel with other atopic disorders, the incidence of EE (EoE) appears to be increasing (15, 35). The disorder may present with reflux-like symptoms, pain and dysphagia, clinical symptoms similar to the presentation of gastroesophageal reflux disease (“GERD”) (42). Symptoms of EE (EoE) include, for example, abdominal pain, chest pain, choking, difficulty swallowing, failure to thrive, nausea, reflux not relieved by standard anti-flux therapy, skin rash or hives, vomiting, and weight loss. In one series, 15% of EE (EoE) patients had concurrent developmental delay (45).
Although EE (EoE) is becoming more frequently diagnosed throughout developing countries (7, 8, 13-16) many aspects of the disease remain unclear including its etiology, natural history and optimal therapy. Symptoms of EE (EoE) often mimic those of GERD and include vomiting, dysphagia, pain and food impaction (8, 14, 17-20). However, treatment of EE (EoE) and GERD differ and it is important to distinguish between them, particularly as untreated EE (EoE) may be associated with esophageal narrowing in 10-30% of cases (14, 18, 20, 21). The overlap of GERD and EE (EoE) symptoms is common; failure to respond to high PPI GERD treatment may be one diagnostic guideline for EE (EoE) (42). The common occurrence regarding misdiagnosis of EE (EoE) for GERD often results in delayed treatment for patients with EE. (42).
Long term systemic steroid therapy can result in significant secondary side effects on growth and bone development. Although treatment with anti-IL-5 monoclonal antibody has been reported to be successful in EE, this therapy is currently not approved for use in children (36).
Current treatments include elimination diets (22, 23), and elemental formulas (2, 24). Identifying true inciting food allergens can be difficult and elemental formulas are often unpalatable, thereby making dietary interventions complicated (1, 22). Improvised puff and swallow techniques may be difficult for patients, especially smaller children, and especially children with developmental delays, to perform efficiently. This may result in a less than effective dose of a topical steroid being delivered to the esophagus.